


Yayo

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, HELLA PORN, Hella kinky shit bruh, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Subtle at first, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, medium build, then shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting fired, parking tickets, and friends who are conniving assholes. Can your life get any more eventful? Of course it can! Try driving out to the boondocks and getting yourself involved in something too big (or should I say short) for you to understand.</p><p>Note to self: Avoid falling for short scowling drug lords</p><p>this fic is hella NSFW. </p><p>I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDING YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art Deco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me reader-san? 

"I'm sorry (y/n) but we have to let you go."

Your (e/c) eyes widened momentarily and you proceeded to let out a deflated sigh, "I see." 

"Once again, I'm very sorry." your now ex boss said with a wince. 

"It's alright Rick, I understand." You gave him a sad smile and stood from the chair. 

"Good luck." He said sincerely. 

You nodded and you collected your final paycheck and belongings and bid a farewell to your old co-workers. Then you left the office building immediately. You were pretty bummed you lost yet another job, The you groaned at your realization.

_What am I going to tell Annie?_

You were Annie's younger, adopted sister. Her father took you in at the age of ten, four years before he dissapeared. It was a rough time for both of you. You had no money, you lived it a cabin outside of Shiganshina. But several years later and you and Annie now live in a nice apartment in Stohess, Sina.

You walked to find your car, which you parked on the side of the road two blocks away because the parking garage was full when you arrived. You finally spotted your sleek black Chevrolet camaro and clicked your keys for it to unlock. As you approached your car, you noticed a white paper placed under the windshield wiper. You grabbed the paper and yelled, "Mother _fucker_!" 

_'Can my day get any fucking worse?_ ' 

You threw open your door and tossed the parking ticket in the glovebox. You groaned and slapped your steering wheel. _'I need a drink_.' you thought as you put your keys in the ignition, you started the car and shifted gears from park to drive. "Garrison here I come." you muttered as you sped off.

                              *°*°* 

You arrived at Garrison shortly. This time, you parked in an actual parking lot to avoid another ticket. You got out of your car and entered the pub. 

Looking at all the familliar faces you smiled in content as you greeted a few of the usuals and made your way to the bar. You took a seat on one of the maroon leather barstools and were greeted by the smile of the owner, Pixis.

"Hey Pixiedust." you said with a smirk. 

The old man gave a hearty laugh, "Hello (y/n), Long time, no see." 

You sighed tiredly and replied, "Yeah, shitty day."

He patted your shoulder, "Ah, we all have shit days. A drink could help? It's on the house tonight." 

He smiled. You smiled warmly back at the man, "That's one of the reasons why I came, A Jameson on the rocks, and thanks Pixie." 

He nodded and grabbed a glass down. He scooped a few ice cubes and tossed them in the glass, "What was the other reason you came?" Pixis asked as he started to pour the Jameson. 

"I can actually talk to you and you'll listen instead of interrupting me to tell your life story." Pixis gave another laugh and handed you your drink. You nodded in thanks and sipped your drink. 

"So why has your day been shitty, dear?" Pixis asked as he leaned on the counter. 

You set your drink down and groaned, "Well first, this morning I fucking woke up late. I scramble and shit to get to work only to find no parking in the garage so I'm forced to park on the sidewalk, not on the sidewalk but you know what I mean. I'm running into my office panting and sweating, I set my stuff down and my boss comes in my office-" You take another sip of your drink and dwcide to slam it all. You set the glass back down and continued, "So then he says he wants to see me. I follow him into his office and he tells me he's 'letting me go'. So I lost my fucking job again." Pixis nodded telling you to continue as he refilled your glass. 

"So I get my paycheck and my shit and go out to my car and theres a fucking parking ticket! The cherry on top to my shitty day!" Pixis shook his head and handed you your second glass of Jameson. 

"Truly does sound like a shitty day, I hope you see better ones dear. I'm always here, so come by anytime. I have to go make sure the slackers are doing something." 

You laughed and smiled at the older man, "Thanks Pixie. You're a real friend." 

He said goodbye and walked to go probably scold the shit out Hannes and Ian. 

You respected Pixis. He always was concerned for your well being. He listened to you when you were in need to ventilate. He gave you good advice, He was one of the few people you could call 'friends'. You weren't a person big on making friends. You kept a small circle of people you trusted. Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Eren, Armin, and Pixis were the ones you trusted most. Yeah you had acquaintances, but you didn't trust them as Much as these people.

You were just leaving the bar when you bumped into somebody. Shit. Speak of the devil. 

"Hey (Y/n)!" 

"Ah, Hey Reiner."

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Uh, well I sorta had a bad day so I came here." you replied nervously. 

"Shit that sucks. I'm sorry, Is Annie with you?" He asked, still smirking. Damn him, Asshole. 

You shook your head nervously.

"Hah!" He laughed, "I'm not gonna snitch on ya!" 

_What? I must be dreaming._

You looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Really?! Thank you Reiner!" 

"On one condition." Your happy balloon deflated after hearing that. 

You sighed. Shoulda saw that coming. 

"What do I have to do?" you asked monotonously, glaring at said blond man. Why am I even friends with this douche? 

The man smirked, "I need you to deliver something for me. 

You raised your eyebrow, "What is it and where to?" 

"It might be a pound or two of kush..?" He replied lowly while he scratched the back of his neck. Your eyes widened and you looked at him incredulously. You grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. 

"Reiner! Are you fucking serious?! That's a fucking felony!" 

"Yeah, Yeah. I know, but I came here to see Bert so I can't do it tonight." he replied with a pleading look. Bertolt was a good friend of yours, also Reiners boyfriend of two years. 

You let out an exasperated sigh, "Damnit Reiner. Where do I bring it?" 

He gave you a grin and whispered, "I'll text you the details. Take my car, they'll recognize it. The purse is in the backseat." He handed you his keys. 

"Thanks (y/n). I owe you!" Reiner yelled. 

"Yeah, damn right you do!" You called as he laughed and walked into Garrison. You shook your head and clicked the key unlock to to find Reiner's car. You gaped at the sight. It was a brand new red Ferrari 699.

 _Holy fucking shit. This jerkoff is loaded_! 

You thought as you got into the car. You turned to get the purse from the backseat and you brought it up to the front. You opened the bag. Your nostrils flared in annoyance. " _Oh it's okay (y/n), Its only a pound_." you mocked in a deep voice with a scowl, Several Ziploc bags filled with nuggets of multiple strains of marijuana. You zipped up the bag and tossed it back in the backseat. 

You started the car when you heard your phone chime in your pocket. 

_Message received from: Roid-chomper, at 7:45 p.m._

_420 Linden rd, its a big blue house. Ask for Levi._


	2. Yayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we introduce Levi and a few others!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry guys. I am a very impatient person so i kinda update fast. The good stuff is coming soon~ I dont wanna drag it out super long or get into it too fast, so I guess its moderately paced. Enjoy. Feedback and constructive criticism is always helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me that Im trash either!

You sped away in Reiner's Ferrari and made your way across town. You were in the area he told you about and you weren't too fond of it. You read the street signs as you drove around.

"A-ha. Linden!" you shouted to yourself as you turned on the street. You looked around at the houses, growing nervous at the people eying you and the car warily. You slowed down as you read _414, 416, 418, 420!_

_420 Wow, how Ironic._

You stopped the car infront of the seemingly large blue house. Two men, one with blonde hair and a small patch of facial hair and another with dirty blond hair styled in a messy undercut, stood from the porch. You gulped as you retrieved the purse from the backseat. You took the keys out and slipped them into your pocket and you slipped your phone and wallet onto the purse. You closed the car door, carrying the purse at your side.

The two men walked down the steps and eyed you suspiciously. They approached you as you stopped.

The man with the facial hair leaned in and - sniffed you? You jolted back and gave a questioning look. "She smells innocent." he said as he gave a smirk.  

_What the actual fuck?_

"Uh, I came to speak to someone named Levi, I was sent by my friend, Reiner."

The man with the scowl on his face nodded you in the direction if the house. He ushered you up the stairs. He pressed a button then stood at the door, "Hey boss, Some chick is here to see you."

A few moments later a deep voice cut through "Name and business."

"Uh, I'm here to see Levi, I was sent by who, hopefully, you know as Reiner." You said a little louder so he could hear you, purposefully not saying your name.

A few moments passed and the door opened revealing a short raven haired man. His eyes lingered as he looked you up and down.  

_Not trying to be over confident or anything but... Definitely checking me out_.

His silver eyes left you for a moment before he hummed and opened the door wide. "Follow me."  

You nervously entered the house and followed the raven haired man. He wore a white dress shirt with the top four buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up and brown slacks, and tucked into black boots. You noticed the outline in his pants as you followed him.

_A gun? Of course. Fuck, what was I thinking? Annie's gonna kill me. Well not if this guy does first._

As the two of you walked down the corridor there were men and women casting curious glances. A few of them even whistled and shouted vulgar comments.

  "Hey sugar tits!" A male voice hollered.  You stuck your hand out and flipped ypur middle finger in that direction.

"Ooh Feisty. I like it!"  a female called.

You crossed your arms with the purse hanging off to the side. 

 

The man in front of you stopped and opened a door at the end of the hallway that had a desk and about ten palettes of white bundles of who-knows-what. The raven haired man shut and locked the door.

  You stood there awkwardly as the man sat down in a chair behind the desk. He looked at you with expectant eyes.   

_Oh, duh_. You inwardly cringed.

You pulled up the bag and set it on the desk. He unzipped the purse and removed all of the contents. He put the bags on an empty palette and looked back at you.

He opened a drawer of his desk, "What's your name 'sugar tits'?" He asked nonchalantly, repeating the nickname.

  You felt heat rise to your cheeks and you tightened your arms around your chest "Is that really necessary?"

  He tossed the bag down on the floor and glanced up at you. His gaze flicked to where you had your arms crossed and he smirked, "Doing that is just pushing them closer together which in turn makes your tits look bigger." You dropped your arms and huffed. "Can I leave now?"  

He regarded you for a moment.  

"No."

You furrowed your brows and went to protest, "Why the hell not?"

"Why did Reiner send you?" Levi asked skeptically.

 "He had a date with his boyfriend and I just happened to be there and he asked me to do him a favor." You defended.

"Well he owes me a shit ton more than this." He remarked giving you a cold calculating look.

_That fucking bastard is gonna die. That is if I get out of here alive._

  You swallowed. "Why the fuck is that my problem?"  

The man raised an eyebrow. He walked over to where you were seated. You diverted your eyes and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as he reached behind his back.  

 The pressure of cool metal was pressed to your temple. You snapped your head up, looking at the raven haired man with wide eyes. He cocked the gun and you heard the reverse clicking of the safety lever.  

"Where's your cell?" Levi asked.  

"I-In the bag." You stammered.

  "Get up, Grab it, and dial Reiner." The raven haired man commanded.

  You stood and walked over to where the bag was on the ground. You bent over and dug through the front pocket until you felt the shape of your phone. You swore you could feel the man's eyes on your back. Perhaps lower. You turned around and you scowled at him. The raven haired man's eyes locked with yours.  

"Well, get on with it." He prompted with an annoyed tone.

  You clicked the button on the top right of your phone and watched the screen light up. Your wallpaper was a picture of you and Annie, You were in red lingerie with red cat ears in your (h/c) hair. Annie wore a purple fedora with purple cheetah print lining and a green feather sticking from it. Adorning her slender frame, was a long purple and cheetah print tailcoat. That was your guys' costume last Halloween. A pimp and a hoe. Of course, Annie didn't want you wearing something so revealing, but you brought up the pimp idea and she hadn't so much as opposed to it.

You scrolled to your contacts and pulled up "Roid Chomper" the nickname you and Annie dubbed him. You pressed the dial icon and put it on speaker.

  "Sit down." Levi said, and you obeyed.  After a few rings, a deep voice filled the speaker. _"(Y/n) What's up?_ "

"Cut the shit Reiner. Where's the rest?" The raven interrogated.

_"Levi? Wh-_ "

"I asked where the rest is Reiner. I'll give you until tomorrow or Annie's sister is dead. You'll have a hell of a time explaining that to Annie."

_He knows me? Annie too?_

" _If I let (Y/n) carry around that shit Annie would barbecue my dick and feed it to the fucking dogs!_ "

"She's gonna do that either way once she figures out what trouble you got her precious sister into." Levi drawled.

" _Listen man, I told that fucking bastard Oluo that the next batch would be done by Tuesday. Chef is running low over in the kitchen."_ Reiner said.

"Hm. Is that so? I guess I'm going to have a talk with Oluo about that."

" _You do that. Just let (y/n) go. She has nothing to do with this._ " Reiner pleaded.

  Levi's eyes flicked to you and he diverted them when he saw your eyes. "I don't want to see her back here again or Annie will be informed of this shit stunt you pulled. Also I want my fucking batch here no later than 12 a.m. on Wednesday. Got it?"

_"Of course boss_."

  Levi ended the call and you watched his his eyebrows raise. He smirked and flicked his eyes up to you. "Not bad." he muttered and clicked the power button.

  "Huh?"  

He dropped the phone into the bag and tossed it onto your lap. "It's best if you don't tell Annie that you came here."

"Yeah, no shit. I already have enough to tell her." You breathed out as you snatched up the bag. You stood from the chair.

  "It's just a parking ticket." The man droned.

"How'd you know?" You asked.

  "It's in the bag."  

 Your race heated up, "Oh."

The raven unlocked the door and held it open. You nodded and made your way out.

  "Oi."  

You turned your head. "See you around.. (y/n)" He purred.

You shivered at his tone and quickly walked away, hiding the blush on you cheeks.

 ×××

You let out a breath of relief as you got into Reiner's car. Damn were you glad that was over.

Little did you know, that it was just starting.


	3. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk shopping turns into an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~ sorry for the wait, My cousin visited me and I haven't seen him in a while but I tried to sneak in little paragraphs while I could xD. Its kinda short but I think the next chapter will make up for it. Enjoy~

"You already lost your job?" Your sister asked with a somewhat disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry, Annie." You said softly as you sat down by her.

"Don't apologize-"

"I'll get another one soon! I'll go over to-"

"Don't worry about it. I make enough to support both of us and still have extra. Besides, the only reason I wanted you to get a job is to learn responsibilities." Annie said monotonously.

"No! I hate being useless! You know that! I don't like when other's take care of me when I do nothing for them." You argued.

"You do a lot for me (y/n)." Annie whispered. You smiled and pulled your sister into a hug.

"But still.. I don't- I want to get one."

"I'm not gonna stop you." She said as she pulled out of your embrace.

You brought a hand to the back of your neck and grinned sheepishly, "I also might have gotten a parking ticket..."

 

×××

 

Sitting on the couch, you pulled out your phone and scrolled through the contacts until you stopped at Eren. You tapped the call icon and waited. The phone rang three times before the familiar voice answered.

 _"Hey (y/n) what's up?_ "

"Hey Eren, Uh do you know if Marco is still hiring at Bodt's? I kinda lost my job this morning."

_"Uh yeah I think so. There's an opening for a waitress. Don't you think its a little soon to be-"_

"Yeah yeah, but I need something productive to do or else I'll wither away in boredom."

Eren laughed, _"Alright I'll talk to Marco for you."_

"Thanks a lot Eren. I owe you."

" _Nah, It's cool. Remember I owed you one for the night out at Garrison?"_

"Hm... Oh yeah! Well thanks anyway."

 _"Anytime (y/n)_."

"See ya."You ended the call and sighed. What the hell am I supposed to do right now.

_Annie took my car privileges... Fuck._

Boredom gnawing at your mind, You stood from the sofa, walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and scanned the shelves.

"A-ha! We don't have milk!" You noted, happy because you found a reason to leave the house.

You slipped on your navy Sperry Topsiders, grabbed the house key, and skipped out the door.

 

×××

 

The automatic doors slid open and you walked through. The cool store contrasted from the warm weather.   You strode through the aisles eyes scanning the overhead signs until you found the one that said "dairy" and followed it. You looked through all of the milks and frowned.

  "What kind do I get? One cap, two cap; Red cap, blue cap... Red cap it is."

_So apparently I need Dr. Seuss to help me pick out milk._

You opened the door, picked up the gallon of whole milk, and walked to the express checkout. You exhaled in relief as you saw there was only a few people in line. You stood there somewhat patiently but you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. You straightened up and heightened your senses. Your face smoothed out and your (e/c) eyes became calculating. You turned around in line and examined each person. Out of everyone, only one stood out to you. He was obviously trying too hard to act normal. He stood by the magazine racks and "casually" flipped through one.

 You laughed. The man peeked his eyes over the magazine and furrowed his brows.

You smiled brightly and waved.

  He looked somewhat alarmed as he didn't expect you to catch on to him.  

You shook your head and turned back in line to let the clerk scan the milk.

With the plastic bag in your hand, you walked out the doors not bothering to see if the same man was following you.

 

×××

 

Everything was fine until the halfway point to your house. But you, of course, had never let your guard down. Behind you, the scuffling of shoes on the uneven sidewalk was heard. You came to a dead stop. The feet behind you also stopped.  

"Who are you and what do you want?" You asked.

  There was no reply.

You turned around and and was met with the shadowy figure of a man, he was pretty tall, broad shoulders.   To your initial surprise, the man advanced towards you. You dropped the milk when you caught the glint of a weapon in his hand.

Before he could strike, you trapped this arm, then delivered a knife-hand strike to his collarbone, while shoving him backward and down, locking his weapon wrist and breaking it.

 The man shouted in agony.

In a blinded pain, he aimed a roundhouse kick at your legs. You sidestepped his kick, trapped his leg, and delivered your own kick into his standing knee, breaking it backward, then whipped him around by his raised leg.  

Now that he was incapable of retaliation, You picked up his knife and took a seat on his chest and put the blade against his throat. "Want to tell me what your motives are?"  

The man still didn't speak.

 "Hey buddy what the fuck's your problem?"  

You heard slow round of claps from behind you.

"So, she does have some fight in her." a familiar silky voice stated.

You pulled the knife from where it threatened to cut, stood up and faced the short male.

"Levi."

"(y/n)."

"So I take it this is yours?"

"Indeed. Oluo! Get him outta here!" The raven haired male shouted without breaking eye contact with you. A figure ran out from an alley and scooped up the injured man from the concrete.

"What's this all about?" You asked as you tossed him the knife.  

The raven caught it and pulled the cravat from his neck. He wiped the blade forward and backward a few times. "I want you to work for me."

You blanched."Listen, I don't want to get involved with all of... this. I just want my sister and I to be safe." You explained.  

Levi pocketed the cloth and knife and regarded you once more.  

"You got involved when you decided to show up on my doorstep." He stated.  

"I was just doing a fucking favor for a fucking douche-

"Oi brat. Would you just shut the fuck up for a minute? It's not just me that you have to worry about. You came over at the wrong time yesterday. Apparently someone was there, a spotter for another group. I came to tell Annie when I noticed you leaving the house. So, instinctively, I had my men follow you. Maybe to test your abilities seeing that Annie isn't anyone to be messed with. "

"Exactly. We can handle ourselves, Thanks." You said as you turned around.

"Don't be a stubborn ass (y/n). Think. This group is no joke."

You paused. _"Don't be a stubborn ass." Heh. That's exactly what Annie says._

You turned back around. "Alright. I'll do it."

 

 

×××

 

 

Milk safely in the refrigerator, You stared at your phone.  

_I hope I made the right decision. If not, Ill deal with the consequences from the choice I made._

  You pressed the call button.


	4. Gods & Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot down in the docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback, kudos, and comments! Here's a little something for you~

You waited outside the doors of the apartment building, checking your phone, counting down to 3 o'clock. Annie already left for work. You noticed that she's been working later as of lately.

You looked up from your phone screen when you heard gravel crunch under the tires of a car. A sleek black 2015 Dodge Charger with black tint all around the windows was parked in front of you. The passenger side window rolled down and revealed the familiar raven haired man.

You approached the vehicle and opened the door. You were about to get in when the car moved forward. You balked at the car that was now 5 feet in front of you. You grunted and walked towards the car once again.

  "I'm just fucking with you." Levi said with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes and were about to get in when the car moved forward again.

You were furious. This fucker was getting on your nerves.

  "Fuck this shit." you huffed as you turned around to go back into your building.

"(y/n)! I'll be serious this time. Come on, brat."Levi called as he backed up the car to it's original place.

"Don't call me a brat when you're _clearly_ being a brat!"

  "Tch. You're forgetting that I'm your boss." Levi said.

  You walked closer to the vehicle.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. And if you pull that shit again Ill fuck up your pretty face!"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "You think my face is pretty?"

You blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get in the car."

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't take orders from just anyone."

Something flashed in Levi's steel eyes.

You gulped and got in the car. You shut the door, put on your seatbelt, and placed your hands in your lap. Aware of the man's eyes still on you, you avoided eye contact. The raven made a sound in the back of his throat and drove off.

 

 

×××

 

 

  You sat in a chair in the front room of the house, very uncomfortable. The sensation of eyes on you from every corner of the room. You pulled your black skirt down subconsciously and zipped up your blouse until it reached your collarbones.

_What the fuck is taking that fucker so fucking long?!_

  A hand on your cheek snapped you from your thoughts and you looked up. A woman, she was pale, had grey eyes, similar to Levi. Her shoulder length black hair was styled perfectly. The woman hand slid to your chin as she examined your face. Her thumb brushed your bottom lip and you blushed. "You must be Annie's sister. (Y/n) was it?"

You nodded slowly, not taking your eyes off her soft face.

  "Your very pretty. I'm Mikasa, by the way." The raven haired woman spoke.

  Mikasa.. Oh!

"A-are you related to Eren?"

Mikasa looked surprised. "Yeah, adopted sister. You know him?"

"Uh y-yeah we have a class together.. Sina University."

She nodded.

"Um do you know where Levi is? We were supposed to go over something."

Mikasa pointed to the back. "He's in the back room."

"T-thank you." _Shit why am I still stuttering. Maybe its her proximity._

"No problem. I hope we can get to know each other better."

  You stood up and smiled at the woman and walked down the hallway. You smiled wider when you heard, "What the fuck are you pigs looking at. She's a lady. Treat her like one."

You approached the familiar door and knocked. There was shuffling and a few seconds later the door opened. A girl with flushed cheeks came rushing out. You stared after her for about a minute until you scowled. You walked in the room where Levi sat at his desk reading some kind of paper.

  You stared at the man incredulously. "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That fucking- that girl!" You shouted.

"What? Are you jealous?"

  _Was this prick serious?_ You gaped at the man.

  "Jealous?! You had out there waiting in a room full of sex deprived fucks who looked like they wanted to eat me alive and your in here fucking some chick! And you have the audacity to think I'm _jealous_?!"

  Levi's eye twitched and he stood from his chair. "I wasn't fucking her."

  "Oh, and the sky isn't blue." You mocked.

  Levi approached you with predatory look to which you unintentionally gulped. The man backed you into the wall, his left arm placed just beside your head, caging you in.  
Levi eyed you. "Want to know what I was doing to her?"

You rolled your eyes "I think its obvious."

Your defiance was getting to the man.

"Care to elaborate?" He urged with a smirk.

  Caught off guard you stuttered out an answer. "F-fucking her.."

  "Wrong. Guess again." The raven taunted.

  "I don't know." You whispered, confidence to make a snide retort wearing off completely.

"Want me to show you?" He purred.

Your mouth went dry and you stared at the man with wide eyes and a blush spreading from your cheeks to your ears and neck.

  He noticed this and his smirk grew. "I take that as a yes." The man brought his mouth to your neck and placed a kiss to your vein where which your blood was pumping rapidly. You felt a had on your waist, feeling you up. The man's tongue swiped at your jaw and he sucked a light mark just below your jawline.

"Ngh." You panted.

The hand on your waist slid further behind you, coming to a stop on your ass. The man gave a firm squeeze and you gasped.

  "L-Levi." You moaned. The man growled and relented from his attack on the soft skin of your neck.

  His face came into view. His eyes clouded with lust as he took in your disheveled look.  His mouth found yours in a heated kiss, his tongue swiping at your lips to which you parted them. His tongue delved into your mouth and you let out a soft moan.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two of you to separate. In the doorway was a red headed girl who had bright green eyes. She was smiling brightly at the two of you. You're blush darkened about fifty shades as the past few minutes replayed in your mind.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

"Well hello there~ I haven't seen you around here before! Wow big bro she's gorgeous. Mind if I show her a few tricks?" The girl grinned mischievously.

"What the hell do you want Isabel?" Levi snapped, clearly upset about being interrupted.

  "Okay okay. Farlan needs you. Its urgent."

Levi frowned and turned to you. You were legitimately bewildered. The raven haired man leaned in, "We'll finish this later." He whispered hotly in your ear.

You shivered and turned to watch as Isabel made a 'V' shape with her fingers and flicked her tongue in between them in a vulgar display. You blushed at the unabashed girl as she skipped out of the room with a hot and bothered Levi trailing behind her grudgingly.

Your thoughts drifted to Mikasa, then to Levi, then to Isabel.

_What the hell is going on around here? Not that I'm complaining really.._


End file.
